The New Member
"The New Member" is the first episode of the second series of the British science fiction YouTube fan series Time Agent. Allan Rafferty is introduced as Robin Turner. Plot The episode begins with a meteorite hitting the Earth. One week later Agent Liam and Dan the Cyborg are running from something which turns out to be a flower alien. Dan scares it away by saying he likes Egg Waffles. Liam then finds a dead flower alien and tells Dan to take it back to the Hub. At the Hub, Liam and Dan are discussing making sure the public doesn't worry about the meteorite landing. Liam later goes to see Hannah, Dan's sister at the park. It's there that Liam reveals that he saved Dan, and now he cannot die. Hannah reminds Liam that Dan once had a family and that he's not disposable and he should never forget that. Hannah then storms off, leaving Liam upset. Dr. Robin Turner arrives at the hub looking for Liam. When Liam arrives, the two greet and Robin reveals that he once worked for the Time Agency in Cardiff. Robin later studies the Flower Alien, and finds that there's a small swelling in the upper thorax. He later asks Liam if he can join the team, and Liam declines the request. They then go outside and find out that a captive Flower Alien has gone missing, and the Flower Alien that Robin was studying comes back to life and attacks Liam. Robin shoots it, and confirms that it's dead. A rabid Flower Alien chases Hannah into the Hub, where the door is locked and the Flower Alien is trapped outside. Hannah waits with Robin while Liam looks for Dan. After watching CCTV footage of rabid Flower Aliens near the site of the meteor crashing, Robin and Liam go to the site. They begin to worry that the virus will mutate and spread to humans, and then Robin mistakes Bob as a rabid Flower Alien and threatens him, but Liam calls him off. Back at the Hub, Dan tells the others that Flower Aliens go mad for chicken food and it's the thing that stops them from going rabid. Liam and Dan then work together to throw the chicken food at all the Flower Aliens while Robin and Bob work elsewhere. Once Liam and Dan have finished, they attempt to message Robin for a progress report, but the signal is broken. They ten realise that they might be in danger. Meanwhile, Robin and Bob are being chased by a rabid Flower Alien. Bob then stops running and charges at it. The alien then starts biting Bob, but Robin then shoots it and makes sure Bob is alright. He then realises that Bob is dying. Liam and Dan arrive, and Dan pushes Robin out of the way and pleads to Bob not to die. Bob then dies in Dan's arms. Robin prepares to leave and says his farewell to Liam and Dan, after apologising for their losses. As he beings to walk away, Liam calls out to him that he's hired, and to get back to work. As the episode closes, Robin is holding a bio picture of Agent Mortis. He declares that he will find Mortis, and then he will get his revenge. Continuity In this episode Bob dies lots of people commented on this episode sayng R.I.P Bob the Flower Alien. This is the first episode that Matt Williams didn't play Bob the Flower Alien. In this episode he was played by Jaime Carroll and Sebby Treacy. At the beginning Liam says that somebody posted a bug eyed alien on YouTube, this might be a reference to the fact that Time Agent is on YouTube. Production This episode was originally to be called "The New Team".Website page The original script is available for download at MediaFire.Feature_-_The_New_Member_First_Draft.pdf References